


I'm not even sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Doesn't care she's the other woman, F/F, F/M, Nothing but smut, She does what she wants, Smut, homewrecker, the readers not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a homewrecker and doesn't care. Don't read if you're offended by cheating. Warning most of these are shit with horrible grammar. You have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

Requests are opened remember the avengers are cheating on their significant other with the reader. Threesomes are accepted as well. Again if you're not into cheating don't read these stories because it's nothing but cheat fics. 


	2. Pepper doesn't have to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: tired of seeing her boss being taken for granted the reader tells Tony he can do better than pepper. Tony ends up cheats on pepper with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are opened

"God pepper you can't just cancel last minute. I bought the tickets months ago" I overheard my boss yelling into the phone. "Fine have fun in Paris then" I heard him slam his phone against the wall. I took that as my queue to knock on his door.

"Mr. Stark? Can I come in?" I asked

"Yes come in" he replied. I cautiously entered his office. "What's up" he looked like he was trying to calm down.

"I have documents that you need to sign" I pointed to the documents in my hand. "Ms. Potts can be so insensitive." I said as he was signing the documents.

"What was that?" he looked at me

"It's just. You pulled a lot of strings to get those tickets for the show and for ms. Potts to just cancel like that is really insensitive." I bit my lip.

"You it's rude to eavesdrop" he smirked at me. "But thank you."

"I couldn't help it. You were yelling and I wanted to know why you were so mad. I'm sorry."

"It's ok" he sighed before he handed me the documents. "Do you want to go with me?"

"I would love too" I smiled at him

"Great" he handed me his credit card "buy yourself a nice dress."

"Thank you" I couldn't help but hug him. "Sorry" I apologize before letting him go.

"It's ok, I'll see you later" he grinned at me before I I turned around and walked away.

*time skip*

I was almost done getting ready for the show tonight. I chose a red dress with a plunging neckline so my breast were on full display. I'm not going to lie, I chose this dress on purpose because I was planning on sleeping with Tony tonight. Yes I know he's with pepper but she doesn't deserve him. She's always talking down to him and canceling there dates last minutes. He deserves to be happy. Once I slipped on my shoes I made my way towards the bar in the living room, hoping I'd get a few drinks in me before we head out. I got to the living room and noticed Tony was already seated at the bar.

"I'm all ready mr. Stark" I said, grabbing his attention.

"Wow" he openly checked me out as he walked my way. "you look- gorgeous"

"Thank you" I grabbed his hand

"The show doesn't start for another hour do you want to have a drink before we head out?"

"That's actually why I came here." he lead us to the bar were he served me a drink before he guided me towards the couches. "So do you actually like the ballet or do you just suffer threw it because pepper likes it." I asked as I took a sip of my drink and looked Tony in the eye.

"I suffer threw it, but I guess that's what you do for the woman you love" he laughed dryly

"But does she really love you? I mean I don't want to be a bitch but you've put so much effort into your relationship and what does she do? She always cancels last minute and jets off to the other side of the world." I placed my hand on his thigh "you deserve better than that Tony." I started running my hands up and down his thigh.

"Yeah?" he asks "and who do you think I deserve?" He turned his body towards me.

"Well me" I answered "I'd never turn down and I'd be super grateful if you bought me tickets to a show I've always wanted to go to."

"Listen I know what your doing, you're trying to get me to break up with pepper but I can't. She is CEO of the company and if I break up with her and start dating you right away. Well there is a chance she might want to take revenge and try to take my company away from me." He removed my hand from his lap.

"I'm not telling you to break up with her Tony. I'm just saying that well you have needs right? When's the last time you've had sex" he paused for a second. "If you had to think about it that means it's been too long." I placed my hand back on his thigh. "I'd be more than happy to take care of your needs when pepper is away"

"What if she finds out?" he asks

"It'll be between us." I asked and he nodded "come on Tony, I know you know you want to" I palmed him through his pants.

"Friday erase the last twenty minutes of the security footage before turn off all the security cameras" Tony ordered before he pulled me on to his lap and reached behind to unzip my dress. "This stays between us?"

"Yes, now fuck me Tony" I hiked up my dress before Tony removed my dress and revealed that I wasn't wearing anything under the dress.

"You're going to be the death of me" he groaned before I started to unbuckle his belt and undid his pants as I kissed him.

"Do you want to get straight to the point" I pulled him away from our heated kiss as I pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his erect cock. "Or do you want me to blow you first?" I started to pump his cock.

"Straight to the point" he lifted me up and I positioned myself above his cock before I sunk down on to it.

"FUCK ! ! !" I cursed and I stood still for a few seconds before I started moving. "You're so big Tony" I threw my head back as I started to ride him.

"Fuck you're really tight" he groaned as I felt him sucking on my right nipple. "You feel so good around my cock"

"Better than pepper?" I asked as I started to bounce.

"Way fucking better than pepper" he started leaving his mark all over my neck.

" YES ! ! ! !" I shouted as I was bouncing faster and faster. The sound of his balls slapping against my ass encouraged me to go faster.

"Fuck" he picked me up and laid my down on the couch. "You're so flexible" he smirked as he place one of my legs on his shoulder while the other dangled off the couch.

"I used to be a gymnast" I moaned.

"Fuck you're killing me" he got ahold of the armrest and started going faster.

"Tony I'm close" I whined

"Cum for me, my little whore. Cum" he roared.

"AHHHHHHH YESSSSSS" my orgasm took over. "TONY ! ! ! OH GOD" I closed my eyes.

"Shiiiiiit you look hot cumming" I felt his breath on my neck before I felt him cumming inside me. "FUUUUUCK". He kept moving as he milked his orgasm. "Oh fuck" he said as he was trying to catch his breath before he pulled out.

"So the rumors of you being an animal in the sack are true after all." I moaned blissfully as I watched him pull his pants back up.

"Of course they are. Friday please send me ms. Potts schedule for the month to my phone." he ordered the AI.

"Certainly mr. Stark." it responded back

"I already want to plan our meet ups around the days she's not around." he helped me up and handed me my dress. "I hope you know that once we start this you have officially become the other woman."

"I'm well aware of that" I kissed him "I love being the other woman".

"You are so evil you know that right?"

"I know, but all of this is technically all peppers fault. If she wouldn't of canceled so many time maybe I wouldn't be fucked her boyfriend." I said as I slipped my dress back on. "What do you say we do it on your bed. I'm still really horny."

"Friday, from now on notify me when ms. Potts is on her way to the tower." ordered the AI as he carried me to his room where we began our scandalous affair.


	3. Sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Bucky calls the reader to his apartment he shares with his boyfriend Steve so he can vent about how Steve has been distant lately and how he thinks Steve is sleeping with Sharon. This prompts the reader to suggest Bucky get even and cheat on him with them. Bucky agrees immediately and they have sex in Bucky's room. Halfway into them getting it on Steve comes home and see the reader on top of Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part two don't worry. Also a reminder that request are opened.

"What" I groaned as I answered my cell phone. I checked the time on my nightstand and noticed it was 1:00am. Who would call someone at this hour.

"Sorry to wake you y/n" I heard Bucky's voice on the other line "but I really needed to talk to you." He sighed.

"You're lucky I like you Barnes" I replied "what's up?" I asked as I sat up.

"Can you come over? I kind of wanted to talk face to face" well I guess I won't be getting my eight hours of sleep tonight.

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes." I got out of bed and just threw on my robe before heading out. A short car ride later I was knocking on Bucky's and Steve door.

"Y/n ! Thank you for coming" he stepped aside and let me in. I noticed he was holding a bottle of liquor as he lead me to his living room.

"Alright what's so important that you had me drive all the way over here." I asked as I took the liquor out of his hands got comfortable on his couch.

"It's Steve" he slurred "I think he's cheating on me"

"Really? ?" I looked at him puzzled as I started drinking his liquor. "He's such a goody goody I would never peg him to be the cheating type. Who do you think he's fucking?"

"Sharon" he glared at the floor. "They're always paired up to go on missions together and she always calls him right as were about to have sex."

"You do know fury assigns who's paired with who during missions right?" I rested my legs over his lap "as for calling right before sex thing, well she just has terrible timing."

"I would believe that only lately he's been coming home later than usual" he took the bottle from my hand and chugged the rest. "And I heard him on the phone saying "I love you to the moon and back" before hanging up."

"Well then who would of thought our little Captain America was a two timing whore. I'm sorry buck. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know we have a long history and I love him but-" he paused

"You want to get back at him for cheating?" I asked

"Exactly I want to get back at him but how?"

"Well you said he was cheating on you with that bitch right?" I got up and undid my robe. "Well it's only fare that you cheat on him and since I'm here." I let the robe slide off my body and revealing that I was only in my bra and panties. "I'd be happy to be apart of your revenge. When does he get back from his mission"

"Any minute now" he got up

"Well then" I pressed my body against him. "We better get started if we want him catch us." I pulled him into a kiss. "Do you want him to catch us here or in your bed?"

"In my bed" he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

"Have you ever been with a woman before Barnes?" I asked as I took off my bra and slip off my underwear.

"No, I took many out on date before the war but never did anything with them." he replied as he got undressed and and got a condom from his nightstand.

"Well then I feel special" I got on my knees and really took in his body. "I don't know why Steve would cheat on you Barnes, you're fucking thick AND hung. Let me have a taste before you put on the condom." Bucky smirked at me as I got to the edge of the bed and got ahold of his cock.

"Why thank youuuuu" he stuttered once I wrapped my mouth around his cock. "Oh shit you get straight to the point don't you?"

"I just really love giving head." I replied as I looked up at him before I deep throated him.

"Fuck" I headed him groan as he started to thrust into my mouth. "Mmm you're like a pro at this."

"Mmmmmmm" I moaned around him as I rubbed my nose around his pubic hair.

"Oh oh oh fuuuuuck" he gripped my hair tighter before his came in my mouth. "Shiiiit" I kept sucking until I swallowed all of his cum before standing up.

"Lay down" I ordered him before threw him the condom packet.

"I love how bossy you are." I blew him a kiss as I watched him slide on the condom.

"I'm not bossy, I just know what I like and I want whoever I'm fucking to fuck me the way I want." I climbed on top of him "and tonight I'm going to ride you" I sank on to his cock and let out a loud moan.

"Oh god your tight" he moaned as he got ahold of my waist.

"Ugh" I set a rough pace straight away. "How could Steve cheat on you, you have such a thick cock I don't want to stop fucking you"

"You don't have to" he sat up "just keep fucking me" he bit my neck as his hands gripped my waist tighter.

"BUCKY ! ! ! !" I screamed as I pulled on his hair as I fucked him faster.

*Steve's pov*

"Thanks for helping me out Sharon. I really hope Bucky likes this" I thanked Sharon as she handed me the framed photo of me and Bucky. I asked her to take it to get engrave with a little note on it that said "I love you to the moon and back". I felt bad that I was on a mission on our anniversary. Bucky was so upset that I knew I had to make it to him and since I knew Sharon can keep a secret I told her to help me.

"It's no problem Steve. It's the least I could do since you helped me though my aunt Peggy's death. You're a real friend." she smiled at me before I walked away and headed home. A few minutes later I was walking through my front door excited to show Bucky the frame when I heard a female screaming Bucky's name.

"Bucky, y/n?" I said as I watched my boyfriend fucking someone else.

"Can we help you" y/n asked coldly as she kept fucking my boyfriend. "Well . . ."


	4. Call me Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: the reader is Sharon best friend and has to go on an undercover mission with Steve where they have to pretend to be a married couple. Things get interesting when Steve notices that the enemy hid cameras in they're home so they have to act like a couple all the time. Which means they have to pretend they're having sex under the covers but they get turned on. In the heat of the moment they start having sex for real. The next morning they go into the bathroom where there are no cameras and talk about what happened. The reader tells him that he didn't cheat on Sharon because he was technically Chris having sex with Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two to this. Also request are opened so send in request

"Make sure to check up on him and make sure he eats real food. Not just junk off the street." my best friend Sharon said as she helped me carry out my stuff for my mission with Steve.

"He's a grown man Sharon he can do whatever he wants." I replied before we were in front of the jet. The Pilot got my luggage and started placing it on the jet.

"He hasn't been the same since Bucky went back under. I've had to nag him to go workout because he's stopped. Please y/n can you take of him?" She begged

"Fine ! ! ! I love you bestie" I gave her a hug before I started to get on the jet.

"I love you too ! ! !" she shouted as I stepped into the jet and took my seat before taking off to meet Steve at our house in Italy. The reason we didn't leave together was because he wanted to explore Italy a little bit before the actual mission started.

We were going to pretend to be a married couple named Chris and Emily. I don't know why they wanted me to go on this mission with Steve and not Sharon, they were actually dating. I fell asleep on the plane and before I knew it we were landing in at the airport.

Stepping out off jet there was a black car waiting for me already. I got in and waited for the people to finish placing my stuff in the car before we drove off. I arrived at the place were we will be staying for the next eight months and was impressed. It was small but very cute from the outside.

"Chris it's me Emily ! ! !" I knocked on the door as I started using our fake name.

"Emily ! ! !" he picked me up and spun me around "I missed you so much sweetheart." he immediately kiss me, taking me by surprise. "Here let me" he got my luggage and brought it inside the house.

"Well then, that's one way to greet me" I laughed as we entered the living room.

"Sorry about that" he apologized.

"It's ok" I looked around our tiny house. "Did you meet the neighbors yet?"

"Yeah, our targets were the first ones to greet me. I told them you were finishing up some business back in the states. They said they couldn't wait to meet you."

"Alright well I'll get unpacking. If you want you can invite them over for dinner so I could get to meet them." I let out a small laugh.

"Alright I already did the grocery shopping by the way."

"Did you get real food?" I looked at him suspiciously "Sharon told me you have only been eating junk and she asked me to make sure you eat properly. So that's what I'm going to do."

"I'll go out and get real food then" he looked embarrassed.

"That's what I thought, I'll start unpacking myself while you're gone" I smiled at him as I took my stuff to our bedroom.

A few hours later, after I was all unpacked I started dinner for us and our targets. They we're Russian spy's that moved to Italy in the hopes of joining hydra. Apparently they had blueprints for a bomb that could destroy a good chunk of the United States. They had these blueprints as an offering so they'd be able to join hydra. Our mission was to get the blueprints before they give them to hydra.

Dinner was ok I had to laugh at a lot of corny jokes that were told by the husband. Once they were gone Steve immediately took me to the bathroom.

"Wow dude, I'm not interested in doing it the bathroom" I joked as I looked at him surprised.

"That's not what I was going to ask you to do. They planted cameras all over the house." Steve explained. "I spotted one by the tv and another in our bedroom."

"How do you know there isn't one in here and when did they manage to do that ! ! !" I asked as I looked around.

"The wife must of put the one in our bedroom when she went to the bathroom. The husband must have done the rest when we were all sitting outside looking at the stars. Oh and to answer your other question I guess they don't want to see us using the bathroom that's why they didn't put it in here." He replied as I leaned against the counter.

"That makes sense" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"It looks like we're going to have to act like a couple 24/7 then." Steve leaned against the wall.

"I guess so, but I'm going to tell you one thing. We're going to have to work on your kissing. You felt so stiff when you kissed me in front of them"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about Sharon." He apologized.

"You know Sharon is like a sister to me and I love her to death but right now she doesn't technically exist. You're going to have to pretend she's dead or something because you have be completely invested in this mission." I bluntly told him.

"You're right you're right" he kissed me. "Better?"

"we'll work on it" I pushed him back as I exited the bathroom. I entered the bedroom where I changed into my pajamas and gave each other a 'good night kiss' before we went to sleep.

*time skip*

We've been on this mission for three months now and we've began to feel like a real couple. Our kissing has improved drastically since we've started the mission. It was awkward at first of course, I mean he is my best friends boyfriend and all. But we had to put that behind us and try to make our fake relationship as real as possible. We'd have make out sessions every night either on the couch on on our bed. I would sometimes laugh against his lips when I felt him getting a boner from me grinding on him.

One this we haven't done though was 'having sex' and that was something the wife constantly brought up. She always asked about our sex life, like tonight she kept telling us very sexual things that she does with her husband. Which also prompted her to ask about how many times we've done it. I lied of course and she gave me a look that told me she was doubting what I was saying.

"What I'm saying is that we have to pretend to have sex so they won't be onto us. Actually scratch that, I know they're onto us. The wife keeps ask about our sex life." I told Steve while we were in the bathroom together once the targets left our house. "We'll get under the covers and start making out. Then we'll take off our pajamas and underwear before you start to "thrust" inside me. We'll still have to moan and stuff. But you won't actually be inside me ok?"

"Ok got it" he replied as we left the bathroom. We got into bed and turned on the tv. Lucky (or unlucky) for us fifty shades of grey was on so we could act like we were getting turned on and promoting us to 'do it'. Halfway into the movie Steve turned my head so I could face him and he started to kiss me. I happily kissed him back and I let him slip his tongue in my mouth.

"mmmm Chris" I moaned before Steve got on top of me. I'm not going to lie, I'm really enjoying this.

"You like that Emily?" He asked me as he took off my shorts and underwear before flung them to the other side of the room.

"Yes baby" I responded as I took off his shirt while he took off his sweats and underwear.

"This has to go" I was surprised when he took off my shirt and bra.

"Chris !" I moaned as Steve began to fake thrust inside me.

"I love it when you moan my name Emily" I scratched his back and he began to suck on my neck. I could feel him hardening against my thigh and I couldn't help but moan in his ear.

"I love it when you moan my name too Chris" I got his face and pulled him into a heated kiss as he was fake thrusting faster. Although the sex is fake the moans were starting to become real with his cock rubbing against my clit.

"Fuck" Steve curses against my lips "I'm really enjoying this"

"Me too, fuck" I cursed back when I felt the tip of Steve's cock bushing against my entrance. "Fuck me for real Steve" I whispered into his ear and I let out a loud moan when Steve thrusted inside me for real.

"Oh god Emily" Steve began to thrust frantically as he was giving in to his need to fuck me.

"Chris ! ! !" I arched my back and Steve snaked his arm underneath. He pulled me up and flipped us so I was on top of him now. With my hands on his chest I started to ride Steve.

"Oh god I love this view" Steve moaned as he ran his hands up and down my thighs.

"I bet you do baby" I bent down and started making out with him as I started bouncing on his cock. "You like fucking this pussy baby? It's all yours"

"It is all mine, you're all mine" he flipped us again so he was on top again, but this time he got ahold of the headboard and started pounded into me rougher.

"Fuck yes I'm all yours Chris, keep fucking me like this. God you're fucking me good" I closed my eyes and enjoyed having Steve have his way with me. Right now I'm not Sharon's best friend, I'm the farthest thing from her best friend. I'm fucking her boyfriend and loving every second of it.

"This is so wrong" he whispered into my ear before he bit my earlobe.

"You know you love it" I whispered back as I dug my nails into his back as I was getting close to cumming.

"You're close aren't you, I can feel it." he grunted as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm so close Chris" I bit my lip as I felt one of Steve's hands playing with my clit.

"Cum, NOW ! ! !" and that did it for me.

"Oh fuck CHRIS ! ! !" I shouted as I came all over his cock and triggering his orgasm.

"EMILY ! ! !" he roared as we continued to fuck.

"Holy shit" I laughed before we started making out. Steve was starting to slowing down until he finally pulled out and laid down next to me.

"Oh how I missed that" Steve huffed out as I curled up next to him, fully satisfied with what just happened.

"I know, let's never hold out on sex again baby" I looked up at him.

"I'm ready to make up for lost times if you're ready" he grind before he placed me on top of him

"I'm always be ready for you" I kissed him before we began round two and then round three and then round four.

*The next day*

I woke up in Steve's embrace, I smiled at myself because of what happened last night. I fucked my best friends boyfriend four times and I didn't feel an ounce of remorse at all. Grabbing the sheets from the bed to cover my body I made my way over to the bathroom to clean myself off. A short while later there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Steve's voice. I opened the door and let him in, I could already see the guilt on his face. "Last night shouldn't of happened".

"We were trying to keep our cover Steve, they were getting suspicious as to why we haven't been having sex." I responded.

"But I cheated on Sharon and with you, you're her best friend for crying out loud." I touch his right cheek.

"You didn't technically cheat Steve" I tried to rid him of his guilty conscious. "Chris and Emily had sex last night, not Steve and y/n. It's going to be ok, we will keep this between us."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to keep things from your best friend."

"Trust me, I've kept a lot of things from my best friend. Not telling her that I slept with her boyfriend and liking it will just be added to the list."

"Ok" we remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"So did you enjoy last night?" I smirked at Steve. "And don't lie Steve, we did it three times"

"We did it four times actually. We had sex four times and to tell you the truth, last night was the best sex I've had in my life." he scratched the back of his head.

"Hahaha I was right, my best friend is bad in bed." I laughed "you poor thing, you've had to fuck her for three years." I dropped the sheets and made my way over to Steve "How would you feel if we continue this, us fucking."

"I don't-" Steve paused when I pressed myself against him

"At least until we finish the mission or we could even continue this when we get back. We could fool around at my place if it makes you feel better. It'll be our little secret." I placed my hand on his chest. "Come on Stevie, I know you want to."

"I really do" he replied before he crashed his lips onto mine. "Ok let's do it then"

"I'm Captain America's side chick now" I dropped to my knees and got ahold of his cock.

"No, you're my doll now." he got ahold of my hair and I started to give him his first of many blowjobs. I'm definitely happy they assigned me to this mission now.


	5. I have needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i request a Natasha x reader where Bruce and Nat are together but due to Bruce's condition they can't have sex, but Nat has needs, and the reader (Who is an Avenger too and is in a relationship with Maria) makes a proposal to tempting to refuse *wink wink* also can it be a Dominant!TallerHasAbs(lol)!Reader? Pretty pleaseee and thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I feel bad for Maria in this.

 

"Come on baby please. You've been working so hard these past few weeks, just take a break so you can get dinner." You were running you hands all over your girlfriend Maria's body as she was looking over a file. For the past few weeks Maria had been so focused on work that she had seemed to forget she had a girlfriend.

"No. I have work to do y/n" she pushed your hands off her body and sat down in front of her desk.

"Fine I'll go eat by myself then." you got your bag and left her office. You were so pissed off at Maria that you didn't notice Natasha coming your way.

"Shit. I'm sorry nat, I wasn't looking." you apologized as you looked down at the redhead.

"It's ok y/n. Hey are you ok?" Natasha looked at you confused.

"Yeah. I mean besides the fact that my girlfriend just refused to take a break so she could get dinner because she want to continue doing her work." you stated before rolling your eyes.

"Well I'm free. Do you want to get dinner with me?" she hooked her arm with yours

Natasha knew your dilemma with Maria because we've been venting to each other about your problems. You'd talk to her about your problems with Maria and she would talk about her problems with Bruce.

"Of course. Lead the way little ms. Red" you

*time skip*

You guys decided to just go over to Natasha's apartment and ordered takeout. You guys didn't want to deal with the dinner rush. It also gave you guys the privacy to talk about your guys problems without having nosy people listening in.

"I get it. I totality get that he can't physically have sex, but I have needs. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten off on my own." Natasha complained as she finished the wine in her glass.

"It's just so hard" you sat back as you rubbed your belly, fully satisfied with dinner.

"Maria has been so preoccupied with work I've resorted to masterbaiting and working out" that's literally all you've been doing recently and it was driving you crazy.

Natasha playfully checked me out after my comment. "Oh I've noticed that you've been working out. Your abs are more defined than before."

You laughed it off and placed the empty takeout box on Natasha's coffee table. "It's nice to know someone notices. Maria hardly looks at me. It's honestly so bad that I'm actually thinking of sleep with someone else" You confessed.

There are plenty of gorgeous woman in the office who've hit on you during work. Sometimes they'd hit on you in front of Maria but she's to focused on work to realize what's going on.

"Oh shit I didn't realize you'd actually do that. You've always said you loved Maria and you would never cheat on her." Natasha looked over at you shocked.

"Yeah times have changed and I have needs. There are multiple woman in the office who have hit on me, maybe I'll sleep with one of them" you were thinking about who would be great in bed.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Well Sharon. she gorgeous and she hasn't been shy about telling me she's wants to hook up."

"Are you serious?" She looked at her funny

"Yeah. I mean she's hot and single, why not."

"Why not me" you looked over at her amused while Natasha looked offended.

"Umm first of all your in a relationship. Secondly I thought you were only into guys."

"So? It'd be nice to be considered. And I'm bisexual by the way"'

"In that case I'd totally bang you. But really, you're bisexual?"

"Thank you, and yeah I've had my fair share of female relationships. There is something about having sex with a woman that's so magical." Natasha started rubbing her own thigh.

"It's the soft skin isn't it? I love caressing Maria's skin when we have sex. It's so soft."

"Yeah that's one of the reasons. Do you mind if I touch you? You look like you have the softest skin." she reached out and touched my neck. You instantly leaned into her touched.

"Yeah well your lips look so soft. So kissable." you ran your thumb over Natasha's lips.

"I've been told they're soft" Natasha smirked at you.

"Yeah? I'm going to judge for myself?" you pressed your lips against hers. She didn't kiss back at first, stills shocked that you kissed her. But the shock wore off and she kissed you back.

"Y/n" Natasha moaned once she felt you slipping her tongue inside your mouth. Her soft lips molded against mine.

I rested my forehead against mine as she tried to catch her breath. I knew drink that wine was a bad idea. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that."

"It's ok, I liked it" she leaned in and kissed you again. It felt so nice to kiss someone who kisses you back immediately.

Grabbing the back of her head, you deepened the kiss. You managed to straddle Natasha's lap and started grinding on her. But just as you were about to remove your shirt you're phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry hold on." you got off Natasha and got your phone from your bag. It was a text from Maria asking where were you.

"Is it the Mrs.?" Natasha asked as responded to the text.

"Yeah. She's wants to know where I am." you quickly ordered an uber to pick you up before you put your phone in your bag. "I have to go but this was fun. I haven't had a proper make out session in a long time"

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at work then" Natasha started picking up the takeout containers and the empty wine glasses.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." you gave Natasha a lingering kiss before you left her apartment and waited for your uber.

*time skip*

It's been a few months since your little make out session with Natasha and you couldn't stop thinking about it. It was the first time you felt any affection in like forever. Sure Maria has slowly started to show you more affection since work slowed down but you still craved Natasha's lips.

What you didn't know was that Natasha felt the same. She was hitting her limits worth Bruce. Apparently he almost hulked out when they were kissing in his lab. Since then he has refused to touch her at all. Like you, Natasha has started to work out more so she could release some tension she had been harboring.

You were on the treadmill when she arrived at the gym.

"Do you want a sparing?" you called out to Natasha who was about to go to the weights.

"Sure" we made our way to the mat and stretched before we started to spar.

You guys went a couple of rounds. Both of you were taking your frustrations out on each other.

"I win" you smiled down at the redhead as you pinned her hands above her head.

"Yes you did" she smiled back at you as her eyes flicked between your eye and your lips. The sexual tension in the room was through the roof.

Knowing fully well that anyone can walk in on you guys you leaned down and kissed Natasha. She more than happily kissed you back. Once you let go of her hands Natasha took the opportunity to flip you guys over.

"Nat the cameras." you moaned as you felt Natasha's lips on your neck.

"Stark just had them there to scare the new recruits into thinking we're always watching. They're not actually filming." she bit your collarbone before sucking on it.

Knowing that now you guys continued your make out session on the gym floor. Only stopping when you get a text from Maria about how much she loves you.

Yup you were going to hell.

After feeling each other up as you guys made out you guys finally pulled away. Natasha was still on top of you though. She was caressing your cheek before she sat up and straddled your waist.

"Do you remember what we talked about a few months ago? Me wanting to sleep with someone else? Well Maria still hasn't been fulfilling my needs. what do you say you talk to Bruce and see if he's ok with you sleeping with me."

"Why do I have to talk to Bruce about it? I didn't ask him if kiss you a couple of months ago." Natasha looked amused

"Because kissing and having sex are two completely different things. I don't want the hulk to kill me because I slept with his girlfriend without his consent." you laughed.

"What about Maria? Are you going to talk to her and see if it's ok for you to sleep with me?"

"Maria doesn't get the privilege of me talking to her about me sleeping with you. She didn't take my feelings into consideration when she decided to ignore me for her work. So I won't take her feelings into consideration when I have sex with someone else." you answered honestly.

"I'll tell you what. Let's have dinner tonight, I'll talk to Bruce about it when I see him later today. Then I'll give you a solid answer at dinner. I think he'll say yes, only because he won't feel guilty that he's depriving me of sex." Natasha got off of you.

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight." you guys kissed one last time before you went to the locker room to change.

*Time skip*

You started getting ready for your dinner with Natasha when Maria walked into the room.

"I hope your not mad but my brother called and said he needed my help taking care of his kids. He asked me if I could spend the night at his house, so I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight." Maria wrapped her arms around your waist.

"It's ok, I actually forgot. I was going to have dinner with nat." you looked at her through the mirror.

"That's perfect then. I'll see you tomorrow" she gave me a quick kiss before she got her bag and left.

An hour later I got a call from Natasha saying she couldn't go because her car wasn't turning on. You told her it was ok that you would go pick her up.

"Thanks again for picking me up." Natasha thanked you once you arrived at her place.

"It's no problem nat" we drove to the restaurant.

Halfway though our meal Natasha brought up the subject I was dying to talk about.

"So I talked to Bruce about what you said and he was more than happy with me sleeping with you whenever I wanted. He said that he didn't want me to be deprived from having sex and it's better that I'm having sex with you. Someone he knows doesn't carry any std's than a random off the street. I did however lie to him. I told him that Maria was ok with the whole thing as well." you grinned with excitement that Bruce agreed.

"That's alright" you reached out and grabbed her hand

"I can't wait to be between these pretty little legs." Natasha rubbed her leg against mine.

"God what are we still doing here?" you left money for the food before guys got your stuff and exited the restaurant holding hands.

"Let's go back to my place this time. Maria is visiting her family." You pressed her up against the car and gave her a lingering kiss before you went to the drivers side and got inside.

"Naughty, naughty. Are we going to fuck on the bed you share with your girlfriend?" Natasha asked as you started the car.

"Yes" you kissed Natasha real quick before you drove to your apartment.

A short car ride later you enter your apartment with Natasha's lips on your neck. Once you slammed your door shut you started to take off your clothes.

"I'm going to take very good care of you Natasha." I picked Natasha up and carried her to my room.

"I thought I was going to between your legs first?" you laid Natasha on your bed before you crawled on top of her removed your bra.

"Nope" She tried to touched you breast but you slapped her hand away. "I'm in charge nat"

After leaving a trail of kiss from her jaw to the top of her breast, you reached around and unhooked her bra. "Mmm big and round."

You took turns sucking on her nipples as you teased her through her panties.

"Please stop teasing me"

"But it's fun" you started making your way down her body until you reached her panties. You licked her clothed pussy before you removed it.

"Mmmm you're clean shaven" you left open mouth kisses. Natasha moaned as she held onto your hair.

Although you've been having sex with Maria and she's been praising you for pleasuring her. You were feeling proud of yourself that you were bringing pleasure to Natasha. Her moans are a lot more seductive and loud.

"You sound so hot right now nat" you looked up at her. You circled your tongue around her clit as you inserted your fingers inside her.

"Oh god" Natasha let her head fall back into her pillow as I worked my fingers inside her.

You removed your fingers and started fucking Natasha with your tongue. Your fingers were now playing with her clit. "So good" you cooed.

"Yessss" her voice cracked as arched her back.

"Why did you stop" she whined as you pulled away and got off the bed.

"I wanted to try this out. I bought it yesterday" you went through your drawer and pulled out a bag. Inside was a strap on you bought you were planning on using it on Maria. But having Natasha naked on your bed you wanted to used it on her instead.

You removed your underwear you slipped on the strap on.

"Can I?" she got ahold of the fake penis and wrapped her lips around it.

You held onto her as she bobbed her head. "That's it nat, get it nice and wet. It's going to be inside you soon enough"

Once she got it completely wet she laid back down and spread her legs for me. I got on top of her I started teasing her with the tip. Lining up against her you plunged into her and she let out a satisfying moaned.

"Oh shit. That feels so good" she groaned as she held onto my ass. You reseted one of your arms near Natasha's head while the other one was holding onto her waist.

Your lips were on hers as you started to pick up the pace. "You like this nat? God you're so fuck hot."

"Yes! Oh fuck Y/n" you moved in and out of her fast. Her moans grew louder. "Please let me be on top."

You got off of her and laid down. Natasha got on top of you hastily and sunk down onto the fake cock. "Ride Natasha"

"Oh fuck" he breast bounced as she started going faster.

Your hand were on her thighs and rubbed them as a sigh for her to go even faster.

"Play with your breast for me." She started playing with her breast like you told her to. Your breath started to become uneven with every bounce that Natasha was doing.

"Oh god come here" she leaned down and started kissing you feverishly as she was giving it her all.

"I'm so close" she said as she bit my lip.

"Cum for me nat." I ordered her and with a couple of seconds Natasha was screaming your name.

You smiled as Natasha road out her orgasm. She looked like a goddess as she came.

"Oh god I needed that so much" she got off and laid next to you once her orgasm washed away.

"Let me repay you for the wonderful orgasm." you removed the strap on and handed it to her.

"Do your worst nat" you groaned at her before she happily repaid the favor.

*the next day*

"Are you fucking kidding me y/n ! ! ! I'm gone for one night and you sleep with Natasha ! ! ! God I knew something was going on between you two, I just couldn't put my finger on it." you heard your girlfriend yelling so you held onto Natasha tighter.

"Can you shut up ! ! ! We're trying to sleep." Natasha growled at my girlfriend.

"I have needs Maria. You chose your job over me so Natasha happily stepped in and replaced you." you replied not showing any sign of regret.

"Well I'm sorry I care about my job" Maria looked hurt but you didn't care.

"You honestly chose your job over your girlfriend? Shame on you." Natasha started playing with your hair.

"I'm sorry but don't you have a boyfriend? Why are you fucking my girlfriend if you have boyfriend." Maria looked angrily at Natasha.

"He said it was ok for me to sleep with y/n, so I did"

"But I didn't allow it Natasha." Maria yelled at Natasha.

"It's not really up to you if I sleep with her or not. I'm going to continue to have sex with Natasha."

"But you're mine ! ! !"

"You don't own her Maria." Natasha started to sound annoyed.

"I really don't want to lose you y/n. Is there anything I can do so we don't end what we have? I love you y/n, please." Maria begged.

"You're going to be ok with me sleeping with Maria whenever I want." you told her. You knew it was a long shot but you still wanted to ask.

"If that means we're still going to be together then ok. You can continue to sleep with Natasha." Maria accepted immediately, taking you by surprise.

"You're more than welcomed to hook up with someone else if you want." you told Maria.

You scooted over so Maria could get under the covers. Maria took off all her clothes before joining you and Natasha in bed.

"I don't want to sleep with anyone else but you." she tilted your head her direction before she placed a kiss on you lips.

"I love you y/n" Maria whispered into your ear.

"I love you too Maria."

"I love y/n more" Natasha teased and Maria glared at her.

"You know what romanoff" Maria growled at Natasha.

"Ladies, you guys have to play nice." you held both of the woman. They both apologized so you gave each of them a kiss before you drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
